


Chili

by HOWOOniverse



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOWOOniverse/pseuds/HOWOOniverse
Summary: 3.5的染头宇宙，doi就会染上发色的设定
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 8





	Chili

**Author's Note:**

> Leaders乱搞，是队内没有固定配对的前提下  
> 时间线Diamond Edge首尔场崔胜哲红发-Change Up MV李知勋红发-Clap MV权顺荣红发

李知勋一向贪睡，没有工作任务在身的时候难得早起，凌晨六点被生理需求唤醒冲到厕所，眯着被灯光刺得睁不开的眼睛看了一眼镜子，他立刻清醒了。

镜子里的人白皙的赤裸身体上大剌剌顶着一头显眼的红发，不仅仅是红色更是走到大街上会引起交通事故那程度的警示灯红。但是如果智力和色觉没有出问题的话，李知勋清清楚楚记得自己明明昨晚睡觉时还是荧光绿掉完之后那头纯正的金发没错。

他想破脑袋也没想起自己昨天到底做了什么特别的事，正常练习吃饭睡觉，和哥哥弟弟打打闹闹，硬要说有什么不太日常的，顶多也就是昨天进卫生间冲澡发现没拿内裤，喊崔胜澈帮忙送进来结果俩人因为演唱会和准备二辑压力太大都禁欲挺久直接擦枪走火，被人摁在浴室墙上爽了一发而已。既不是第一次做爱也不是第一次和崔胜澈做爱，要说太久没做腰酸背痛还有可能，但怎么看这也不会是他一夜之间突变发色的原因。

但是这个颜色……怎么看都和崔胜澈前几天为了演唱会染的那个红头一样一样色的，说来昨天俩人爽完一起清理冲澡，崔胜澈那个头给热水一冲哗哗啦啦流到地上的可不就是这个颜色吗？

李知勋用冷水洗了洗手，吧哒吧哒地回到四人间。房间里三个人都还在睡，金珉奎呼噜打的震天响。李知勋冷静地走到崔胜澈的床旁边，二话不说直接把手扒拉到崔胜澈脸上。

“所以你的意思是说，你头发是因为和我做爱才变红的？”

崔胜澈对于刚刚被活章鱼趴脸的噩梦还心有余悸，窝在阳台上压低声音一脸难以置信：“不是，我是射了染发剂给你吗？不能啊，那染红的也不该是头发啊？”

李知勋一巴掌拍过去：“我是不是和哥说了不要内射了？弄成现在这个样子一会儿大家起床来问全世界都知道我们俩昨晚没忍住了，明明说好世巡期间养身体大家都不做的！”

“不是那我前几天和净汉也没见他头发变红啊？”崔胜澈虽然对于李知勋这个尴尬现状表示同情，但是还是觉得这种说法很扯淡：“你总得给我证明一下是我干的吧！”

“而且我这红得都要荧光了你这还行也就个车厘子色吧怎么就一定是我的杰作了？”

李知勋觉得有被冒犯到：“你干我还要我给证明？又不能给你做亲子鉴定。我底色没你去漂的那么白颜色深点也正常吧？还有我哪知道为什么净汉哥没变反正我就是一起床就这样了啊我睡前干的最后一件事就是被你干。”

崔胜澈心说昨晚叫着不要内射的是你，一边说哥哥好棒一边死死用腿夹着不要我出去的也是你，但嘴上功夫他是干不过李知勋的只能选择屈服，就低声下气问了有什么好的解决方法。后者想了一会儿，穿起外套提溜着人就出门去了美容室。

🌶🌶🌶

所以权顺荣在上了保姆车看见小樱桃李知勋和突然又黑发的队长时吓得以为自己睡过了什么美容院行程，冲上去对着崔胜澈点头哈腰对不起我错了了一番之后坐回李知勋旁边，一转头看见小樱桃挂了一丝微妙的笑。

权顺荣觉得有哪里不太对。

到了MV拍摄现场导演一见李知勋的红头就捏了一把胡子，说着MV的风格和布景主要是比较大胆的大片鲜艳撞色，这个红色染得真是好极了简直和MV的概念不谋而合，还问他是哪家美容院染这么纯正连发根和鬓角都通通照顾到，下次好推荐别的要拍MV的艺人去染发。

李知勋瞬间整个人都红了，尴尬得要死瞥了崔胜澈一眼，又不能说这就是他的发型师只能干笑着把公司平时安排的美容院联系方式推给导演，后者就只是抱着胳膊站在旁边，有些调笑地看着李知勋。

权顺荣觉得自己好像被一种莫名其妙的氛围排除在外，小仓鼠从练习生起就需要人陪着黏着需要人捧场，崔胜澈和李知勋这会儿排开他有自己的小秘密这怎么能行。是以他趁着崔胜澈个人镜头拍摄的时候把李知勋拉到一边，悄悄蹭蹭那人软乎乎的白色卫衣，问他为什么突然染头发。

李知勋瞥了一眼，那人演唱会染的橘色已经掉得差不多了，权顺荣发质不太好又能出汗，染发剂留不长时间，漂过之后染什么颜色都几天掉光变回毛躁躁的金发，但是他又合适一些鲜艳惹眼的色彩于是又上刑似的漂发染发，周而复始几根仓鼠毛都掉得七七八八了。

于是李知勋就也没遮遮掩掩地和他说了崔胜澈变身人间发廊这件事情，意料之中的权顺荣整个人都亢奋了，跳起来手舞足蹈说着自己有救了。

于是李知勋得意地笑起来整个眼睛都弯弯的：“你也想要红发的话，记得来找我。”

🌶🌶🌶

被权顺荣从后面整个人抱住的时候李知勋正戴着耳机完全没有反应过来，话还没问出口只来得及把电脑上开着的工程界面按下保存就被按进转椅来了一个深吻。

权顺荣兴致勃勃地扒着他衣服的时候李知勋还是没忍住问出口问他是不是想染头发，对方立刻就承认了说主打MV拍摄在即这次的概念他红发的话会比较符合。李知勋此时的樱桃色已经褪掉了不少，看起来正是软软粉粉的好时候，但他手上的动作却完全不符，一个发力推开身前的人然后凑上前把人按在工作室的沙发上。

“你想要红发的话，应该是我上你。”

权顺荣这会感觉自己好像上了什么套，也怀疑李知勋是不是等这天很久了，但话说回来既然已经进了狼窝他也没有退缩的理由，身上的人把平时裹着的严谨和自控全部抛在脑后凑上来舔他的胸口，权顺荣从前哪有受过李知勋这般的示好，嗯嗯啊啊的根本没打算控制，听得李知勋一个兴奋就用小尖牙咬了上去，权顺荣尖叫一声抱着那人的脑袋挺起胸口。

等李知勋翻箱倒柜地找出来一管还没开过封的润滑剂的时候权顺荣才真正意识到危机来临，他和他的屁股对于被李知勋上其实并没有什么心理准备，这会儿清醒过来觉得自己必须先下手为强，于是从后面一下把人拦腰抱过来放倒在沙发上，低下头去用嘴包住了那人精神着的漂亮性器。

“嗯…权顺荣你这是犯规吧…”

李知勋本来是想借机当一回1，有些不甘心挣扎了几下就立刻感觉到那人用牙威胁他，脾气全给磨没了，说到底最熟悉他身体的还是权顺荣，这会儿只是简简单单舔弄几下他就已经有感觉要射了。

“我是想说，如果真的内射就可以染发的话，用嘴应该也可以吧？”

李知勋两眼一黑这人平时憨憨笨笨的到这种时候真是聪明的紧，他手指都插进对方的头发里仰起脖子，喘息和不服输的话语一起出来：“反正…要是不行的话…过会用你下面的嘴吧……”

权顺荣笑嘻嘻地凑上去亲亲他的嘴：“好好好。”

🌶🌶🌶

李知勋觉得自己上次应该直接给那个导演自己的联系方式。

他下半身赤裸喘息着躺在沙发上，那边权顺荣穿戴基本整齐地打开手机前置欣赏刚刚就在俩人眼皮子底下逐渐发生变化的一头辣椒似的红发。权顺荣底色比他要浅，这会真的是红得嚣张像是一团火了，权顺荣喜欢得要死，笑得眼睛都看不见转过头来抱起他和他接吻，他捏着李知勋的下巴吻得很深，李知勋在他嘴里尝到自己东西的味道。

不知道自己吃自己的会不会让头发变色。他晕乎乎地想。

权顺荣像是发现了他的想法亲着亲着嘴又挪到耳垂，像只真老虎那样吐着气又问他：“我给知勋补个色吧。”

李知勋：补你妈。

结果就是李知勋坐在权顺荣的腿上被人捏着手不让借力，上上下下给操得话都说不出，那人还仗着工作室隔音好捏着他的脸颊下身用力逼得他呻吟堵都堵不住。

直到权顺荣双手箍住人的腰狠力一顶，李知勋仰着脖子发出一声短促高亢的尖叫然后倒进人怀里连大腿根都在颤抖。权顺荣还及其恶趣味地说射在后面不像用嘴，必须要堵住然后光明正大地不愿意把性器退出来。两个人就一齐看着褪色的小樱桃又变回鲜红的小樱桃，权顺荣还特别自豪地掏出手机说要来自拍一张情侣发色。

李知勋白眼都要翻上天了。

晚上练习的时候两个人顶着辣椒色樱桃色的头发一起走进来显然吸引了全部人的眼球，夫胜宽惊讶地凑上来问Hoshi哥是什么时候染的头发。人群背后也只有崔胜澈的表情显得十分微妙。

“和顺荣做了？”

中途换表演队练习的时候李知勋在厕所碰见崔胜澈，后者顶着一头黑发，看起来表情不算是很好。

“嗯。”

“你上的他？”

李知勋又感觉自己有被冒犯到，心说自己只是体型小一点凭什么不能上人就梗着脖子昧着良心理直气壮：“那当然啊。”

崔胜澈点点头没说话，李知勋觉得有些莫名其妙，洗了手转身要走却突然被人从后面拉住。

“两个红发太撞了，不太好。”

“我来给知勋染个黑的吧。”

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 染头宇宙勿当真勿上升真人  
> 拿梗写作记得梗源@3.5


End file.
